


智齿 番外

by 可乐至上主义 (YvonneT1213121)



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneT1213121/pseuds/%E5%8F%AF%E4%B9%90%E8%87%B3%E4%B8%8A%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89





	智齿 番外

番外

“你骗我，”小田同学捂着肿肿的脸颊，一脸幽怨地控诉着金泰亨，“你说不会痛的。”

金泰亨气定神闲地喝了一口可乐，摊手道：“我说的是打麻醉不会痛，但是药效过了肯定会痛啊。”

不愧是你田柾国，两年不见更会耍赖了，借着拔牙痛一路粘着金泰亨跟到他家，眼看时针马上要指向11点，田柾国还赖在沙发上不肯走。

“我不管，我太痛了，医生快帮帮我。”

这是兴致来了要玩Cosplay？

金泰亨纵容着他：“好啊，那你说要怎么帮？我帮你去拿个冰块敷一敷？”

他刚起身，就被田柾国一把拉住手放在自己的脸颊上，可怜兮兮地说：“你亲亲我就好了。”

金泰亨看着他肿肿的，圆圆的脸颊，还有那双真诚的兔眼，钢铁直男心瞬间化成了巧克力酱。

他坐下来，有点难为情地倾身在软软胖胖的脸颊上啄了一下。

“啾”地一声，田柾国的眼神也蓦地变了。

他转过身伸腿把金泰亨整个人圈在怀里，直勾勾地盯着他看，看得金泰亨都不好意思了，支支吾吾问：“你，你看我干嘛？”

“可以亲你吗？”

“哪有人问这个的……”

“我想亲你。”

“你想亲就亲哪来那么多废……话唔……”尾音被强势堵上吞进喉咙里，田柾国俯身压在金泰亨身上，霸道地侵略他的嘴唇，在唇齿之间肆意攻城略地。金泰亨面红耳赤，不知道是窒息而致还是被田柾国色情地吻法搞得害羞起来。

不知道过了多久，田柾国吻到最后又开始缓缓吮吸他的下唇和舌尖，又将吻未吻地时不时碰碰他的唇瓣，蹭蹭他的鼻尖，彻底分开的时候，两人都是气喘吁吁。

“你喜欢这样吗？”温热的唇瓣靠在耳垂，田柾国故意压低声线，刚接完吻沙哑的低音在金泰亨耳边爆发，他敏感地浑身一抖，害羞得说不出话来。

“你不喜欢我就不继续了。”田柾国仔细查看金泰亨的反应，照顾着他的感受。

金泰亨把头靠在田柾国颈窝，闷闷地嗫嚅：“……喜欢。”

“你说什么？”田柾国没见过这么害羞可爱的金泰亨，情不自禁想逗他。

“……我说我喜欢。”金泰亨看到田柾国颈边的痣，气急败坏咬上去，又怕咬疼了，用舌头轻轻舔着。

疼倒是不疼，只是田柾国的邪火立马烧起来了。

把金泰亨轻轻放在床上，两个人都已经脱得光溜溜了，已经完全勃起的性器可是田柾国突然陷入六神无主中。

可能是太紧张，之前做的那些功课突然一下子从脑海里失踪了。

“先扩张……润滑剂在床头柜里。”金泰亨究极害羞，翻过身把脸埋进松软的枕头里当鸵鸟。

两具赤裸的身体重叠的时候，两个人都是一颤，从未有过的零距离肢体接触让他们从身体深处迸发出莫名的冲动。田柾国体热，烫得金泰亨仿佛置身火炉，紧接着一丝凉意突然从身下传来，他意识到那是润滑剂。

田柾国从后面紧紧地抱着他，细细吻着金泰亨的耳廓，一只手伸到身前挑逗已经挺起来的乳尖，另一只手在身下挤着润滑剂，手指在滑腻的穴口试探戳刺。

金泰亨受不了这样的前后夹击，猫叫似的小声呻吟着，陌生的快感层层往上叠加，金泰亨开始感觉身体里涌起一阵空虚。

田柾国怕弄疼金泰亨，只用一根手指浅浅进出，这会儿却察觉到身下的人已经不受控地挺腰，把臀肉往自己身下凑，和自己塞在腿缝的性器摩擦在一起。

时机到了，田柾国把金泰亨的身子翻过来，往腰后垫了枕头，拿开他挡在眼前的手。

“泰亨，看。”

这个角度金泰亨能够看到田柾国骨节分明的手指就深深埋在自己的后穴里，还有他自己早就挺翘流水的阴茎，正爽得不断勃动。他差点被眼前这幕羞耻得当场晕掉，田柾国还不放过他，毫无预兆地往后穴里塞入第二第三根手指，然后开始顺畅地抽插起来，和润滑液挤压发出淫靡的水声。

“啊！唔嗯……啊啊啊……不要那么快……”金泰亨又被田柾国含住了乳头，虎牙在乳孔上细细密密地磨，还不断用舌头扫过乳尖，带起一阵又一阵颤栗。

这时金泰亨突然一抖，发出一声崩溃的哭叫。

田柾国了然，手指对准某一块软肉开始不间断的戳弄，金泰亨再也忍不住，爽得低声叫出来：“不要……不要弄那里了……呜……”

快感累积到一定程度，达到了金泰亨承受范围的临界值，随着一声闷哼，他猛地一抖，小腹上染上一片白浊，还有一些溅到了田柾国身下。

田柾国把手指缓缓抽出来，后穴并没有达到高潮，却还是被快感带得殷红一片，一张一合地翕动。

金泰亨浑身遍布潮红，身体不自主地轻颤着，还没在高潮的余韵中回过神来，田柾国的性器已经抵在穴口蓄势待发。

“我忍不住了，”田柾国趴在金泰亨耳边低低喘着，“我要进去了。”

“等会儿！……不要……啊！……”田柾国一插进去，只卡了一个头在穴口，因为金泰亨太紧张，两人又是初次，性器被肠壁紧紧夹住，不上不下地进不去。

金泰亨也不好受，虽然扩张做得很到位，然而田柾国尺寸太大，后穴胀得好像要裂开，却并不疼。

“你疼吗？我先出来吧。”田柾国看金泰亨紧皱眉头的样子，感觉很心疼，于是压制住欲望想要退出去，没想到忽然被金泰亨的腿勾住腰。

“……没事，”金泰亨努力放松下来，“你亲亲我……我就不疼了。”

田柾国感觉会死在金泰亨身上。

他们忘情地吻在一起，田柾国的性器小幅度地挺进，浅浅地抽插，一只手伸到金泰亨身后揉着软弹的臀肉，另一只手大力揉捏胸前的乳尖。

金泰亨难耐地扭着，田柾国又把性器塞进去一点，这回不小心蹭过前列腺，他立马打了个颤闷哼一声，穴肉绞紧，夹得田柾国差点射出来。

“泰亨，你先放松……”田柾国停下缓了一下，忍得腹肌紧绷着，额角流下一滴汗。

他知道刚刚是顶到前列腺了，于是开始卯足了劲撞向那块软肉，又顶又蹭撞得金泰亨哭叫一声，快感源源不断地涌上来，后穴和性器都开始爽得溢出腺液，进出间噗嗤噗嗤的水声不绝于耳。田柾国干脆一鼓作气，把性器全部插了进去。

两人都一声闷喘，狠狠地打了个哆嗦。

金泰亨的后穴开始自主不规则收缩，田柾国又停下来，粗喘着忍耐：“放松点泰亨，不要夹那么紧……唔…我受不了了…”

“我，我没有夹你……有那么舒服吗……”金泰亨委屈。

田柾国实在有点遭不住，深吸了几口气狠狠憋住之后，低下头吻住金泰亨，又退出来一点，开始大刀阔斧重重地抽插起来。

“泰亨……泰亨……”“唔啊啊啊……慢一点……不要那里！”

阴囊打在臀肉上啪啪作响，田柾国不知疲倦像打桩机一样操着金泰亨，最后他干脆站在地上把金泰亨像抱小孩一样整个抱起来操，这个体位让性器进得更深更彻底。

劲腰一下比一下快，金泰亨已经哭了一轮又一轮，攀着田柾国的脖子，腿紧紧盘着他的腰，因为害怕掉下去而收缩的后穴又是夹得田柾国快感遍布全身。

余光瞥见角落的衣架上挂着一件白大褂，田柾国咬着金泰亨的耳朵，身下动作不停：“泰泰，你穿上那件白大褂好不好？”

要不是这个要求太过色情，金泰亨差点要被他清纯真挚的语气成功哄骗：“不行！没门！”

刚好金泰亨的肠壁开始无规律地颤抖，田柾国预感他可能快到了，却突然停下耕耘的动作，用柔软的兔头去蹭金泰亨的脖颈。

“你……撒娇也没用……”金泰亨身体里浮现出一阵阵空虚，夹着田柾国的阴茎想要他动一动，没想到田柾国突然扣着他的腰往下压，一边压一边在房间里走动，还故意揉捏着他的臀肉，坏心地用手指按着两人下体的连接处。

田柾国用沉默和动作反抗，金泰亨却被折磨得苦不堪言，在高潮来临前的空虚和渴望达到最高值，却被田柾国细水长流的动作弄得像猫爪挠心般瘙痒。田柾国在卧室里来回走着，没走几步就突然挺动下身，让金泰亨整个坐在性器上狠狠顶到底。

“不要这样……唔啊……”金泰亨挠着田柾国的背，自暴自弃地妥协了，“我穿还不行嘛……”

田柾国满足地笑了，露出甜甜的兔牙，手上却做着魔鬼的动作——把衣架上的白大褂拿下来给金泰亨穿上，然后走到穿衣镜前，把他翻了个身，像给小孩把尿一样把住他的腿。

金泰亨无法直视，却被田柾国勒令必须看着镜子——白大褂松松垮垮挂在赤裸的身躯上，显得无比淫荡色情，从脖子到大腿根遍布吻痕，因为欲求不满而挺动着的性器和不断一缩一缩夹着田柾国阴茎的后穴，一览无余地摊开在金泰亨眼前。

“不要……我们去床上好不好……啊！”金泰亨还没说完，田柾国就开始大力操干他的后穴，每一次落下都带起过电般的快感。

羞耻感和快感胶合在一起而变得更加敏感，金泰亨无法移开视线看着镜中被操的自己，性器在后穴里不断进出研磨，终于爆发出一声崩溃的哭叫：“不行了呜呜呜……我受不了了啊啊……田柾国你这个混蛋！！”

“你知道吗？我早就想这样了。”田柾国把金泰亨的脸掰过来，亲吻他脸上的泪，“我的春梦里，你会穿着白大褂，被我操到高潮，之前住在你家，发现你半夜睡觉不锁门，我有多想闯进来……”

“呜呜变态……”

“对，是变态，变态现在在操谁？”

“啊啊啊你给我闭嘴！……”

“嗯？”又是一阵狂风暴雨地抽插。

“在操我……在操我……啊！……”

田柾国也快射了，他不再折磨金泰亨，把他小心放在床上，以最传统的体位，把金泰亨操到高潮，同时一股热流射进他后穴里，烫得他痉挛般颤抖着。

最后和田柾国洗澡洗着洗着，他又开始了，体力跟不上快睡着的金泰亨迷迷糊糊地感慨。

啊，年轻真好。  
Ah, youth.


End file.
